


The Loud House Who? I Don't Know Her.

by orphan_account



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020), IT - Stephen King, Knives Out (2019), Low Tide (2019), Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Lodge (2020)
Genre: Bisexual Aiden Hall, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Jacob Barber, Brad's Head Said "Can't You Feel That Boom Badoom Boom Boom Badoom Boom Bass", DemiBoy Peter Lario, Except Maybe Defending Jacob, F/F, F/M, Gay Jacob Thrombey, Gay Peter Lario, Jacob Barber and Stanley Barber Are Cousins, Jacob Thrombey Might Be Redeemed, Lesbian Beverly Marsh, Lesbian Sydney Novak, M/M, Mainly Focused On Jaeden's Characters, Non-Binary Stanley Barber, Spoilers For All Of The Shows/Movies, They All Have Twitter, This Is A Giant Fuck You To Them, To Whoever Filled The Defending Jacob Tag With Andy Barber Smut, Very Repetitive In The First Chapter, asf, bisexual dina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a strange time for the Barbers, and the Denbroughs, and the Thrombeys...and the Larios...and the Halls..Let’s go back a bit, a few months before Aiden Hall went to the lodge. a few weeks before Jacob Barber’s murder trial. A few days after Bill Denbrough and the loser’s club beat up Pennywise.  A few hours after Peter Lario dumped Redd’s body into the sea. And a few minutes after Jacob Thrombey witnessed Ransom's arrest. That's where this story starts.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Kay McCall, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Dina/Sydney Novak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Beverly Marsh/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Stanley Barber/Peter Lario, Will Byers/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Some New Information

Let’s go back a bit, a few months before Aiden Hall went to the lodge. a few weeks before Jacob Barber’s murder trial. A few days after Bill Denbrough and the loser’s club beat up Pennywise. A few hours after Peter Lario dumped Redd’s body into the sea. And a few minutes after Jacob Thrombey witnessed Ransom's arrest.. 

Very confusing, yes, but that’s the timeline, that’s the course of events, that’s what we’re rolling with. 

“Bill, we’ve decided that you’re old enough to understand now..” The auburn-haired boy’s parents said in unison.

“Hey kid, think it might be time to tell you the truth.” Peter’s brother started.

“Aiden, don’t think of your mother or me any differently after this, please.” Aiden scoffed at his dad’s words.

“Jacob...some new information’s come out, you may want to read it once you get home.” Joanna handed a paper to the boy as he walked out the door.

“So kiddo, um, there might be something I haven’t told you..” Jacob Thrombey looked up from his phone. 

Bill sat in shock as his parents explained to him, “Sharon..wasn’t able to have kids, so we decided to adopt you. The mother had five other boys, now that you’re all old enough. She’s asked if you’d be willing to move to Brownsville, Pennsylvania with her.”

“It’s not gonna be permanent, I mean, unless you want it to be, I think you should probably meet them though, you know? Go and find your twin there. I’ve already met mom.” Alan explained.

“So you’re a fucking cheater too?” Aiden snapped. “No- Aiden it wasn’t meant to be anything-” “What about Mia? Did you cheat on mom for her to be born too? Did mom even know that I wasn’t her kid?” “Of course she knew, she still loved you. And just because Mia’s born from me and your mom, it doesn’t make her the better kid.” His father replied, “fuck you.” The teen mumbled before going to his room.

Jacob Barber only stared at the paper once he got home, as he went into his room Andy and Laurie heard books falling, followed by a thump as Jacob fell to the floor in defeat.  
“Alright.” Walt looked shocked at his son’s reaction, “just like that?” “Yeah, why not? I’d rather be with whoever my half-brother’s are than be in the same house as Meg every year. She can go do SJW shit with Marta for all I care.”


	2. When They Said Our Mom Was A Printer They Weren't Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys all meet each other.

“No! You’re not dropping me off in the middle of fucking no-where town even if it’s only two months!” Aiden thrashed as his father awkwardly put him in the car. “Aiden, please, you’re seventeen. Act like it.” 

The angry teen huffed, his sister sitting next to him silently. Richard tried talking to his son, but the boy simply put on his headphones and stayed quiet the whole drive.

∆

“Alright, we’re here. Mind helping with the bags?” The brown-haired boy ignored his father, slamming the car door on his way out. “Okay, well, I heard everyone’s already settled in, go find your room I guess.” Richard called out. 

Aiden was stopped as he went upstairs, “oh, what’s your name?” A woman asked, she had dark brown hair, and green eyes, just like Aiden’s. “Um, Aiden?” He responded, the woman smiled, “Aiden, that’s a wonderful name." 

"Cool? Um, I'm just gonna go find a room." He continued going up the stairs, surprisingly, the first room wasn’t taken already by any of the other boys. The seventeen year old set down the one bag he had brought, filled with electronics and a doll replica of himself that Mia insisted he brought. Lying down on the soft bed, the whole bedroom sort of reminded him of a hotel room. 

_How did my mom manage to afford this big ass house?_

Aiden wondered, he didn’t think about it much though. As the sleep, or lack thereof, started catching up to him as soon as the teen had laid down.

_I’ll just meet whoever my family is later, they probably won’t care._

∆

As the sun rays felt like they were burning Aiden’s eyes, the boy groaned, trying to go back to sleep. It turns out trying to sleep while the sun feels like it’s forcing your eyes open doesn’t work, so awake Aiden was. 

The brown-haired boy noticed all of his bags were set by the walk-in closet, checking his phone, he also saw a text from his father saying to have fun.

_Alright, won’t even let me say bye to Mia but alright. Just dropping me off someplace with a bunch of total strangers who might possibly be murderers for two months but alright._

Aiden set his feet down on the carpeted floor, walking towards the door.

_Fuck, well I might as well eat breakfast now that I’m awake._

All of a sudden, the seventeen year old heard multiple door knobs turning at the same time as him. 

Out came four boys who looked like exact replicas of Aiden, minus, some of them had extremely messy hair and others looked like they hadn’t slept in days (which may have been Aiden, as this was the first time he’d actually slept for more than three hours.)

They all seemed to have the same reaction, a small pause as the boys all looked at each other. Then, they all spoke at once. “What the fuck?!” “I-is this one of Richie’s s-si-sick pranks?” “My mutuals are gonna fucking love this.” “Fuck, I’m high still aren’t I?” “Can’t be worse than being accused of murder I guess.”

All of the boys stared at the dark-brown haired boy whom the last response came from.

“Excuse me, what?” Aiden questioned, “oh, you too?” A boy, who seemed to be a little less younger than Aiden, asked unenthusiastically. By this point the seventeen year old was questioning his life choices, or, his dad’s. He didn’t want to come here in the first place.

The dark-brown haired boy nodded, “fun.” The other teen responded, going back to being on his phone as he went downstairs.

∆

All of the kids ate their cereal in silence, until one auburn-haired boy spoke up. “U-um, since we’ll all pr-probably be staying here for a while, my n-name’s Bill. What’s your guys’ na-names?”

“Peter.” A scrawny boy in a tank top said. “Jacob.” The boy who Aiden recognized as “The kid who’s accused of murder” chimed in, a small smile on his face until he went back to eating. 

“My name’s Jacob too, what a coincidence.” The same teen who had also apparently been accused of murder, commented whilst still on his phone. “Aiden.” The brown-haired boy muttered.

“Well, at least now we know everyone’s names?" Peter, or at least the person Aiden thought was Peter, reassures himself.

"Sh-shit, how are we gonna t-t-tell you guys apart?" the small kid, probably Bill, but Aiden wasn't too sure of it, asks while pointing at Jacob and slightly younger Jacob.

Jacob, the one who's always on his phone, suggests just calling him "Thrombey" or "Jacob T." while the other Jacob, who seems very closed off (and sort of concerns the whole group of boys, except for Jacob T. and Aiden, one of which is going through the same thing and the other has already formed a plan to ruin all of their lives, if he feels like ruining them that is.) said he’d be fine just being called “Jake”

“Wait, how do we all look exactly the same again?” Jacob Thrombey questioned, “well, I’m guessing we all came here to see our mom right? We’re probably all half-siblings.” Peter answered.

Jake commented, “guess our mom’s a fucking printer then.” which made the table let out a few laughs. “Speaking of wh-which, where is our m-m-mom?” the small auburn-haired boy wondered. 

“Saw her leaving for work, a while ago. Don’t worry.” Jacob reassured. “Shit, don’t we have school?” Peter realized. Causing all of the boys to look at the time and scramble upstairs in a hurry.

So. Living in a house with all your doppelgängers who may or may not be evil. What can go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy pride month!


	3. So The Murder Gene Does Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well at least there's something most of the brothers have in common.

Something fun all of the boys realized, enrolling at a school where no one knows you and having four identical half-siblings causes suspicion. And also would probably make it really hard to identify all of them.

Homeroom for Peter Lario was fine, their voice was clear enough for the teacher to hear, no one looked at him funny, and they met a nice boy, Stanley Barber. He dressed a little funny, but Peter didn’t mind, Stanley seemed better than Alan’s friends, and now Peter had a friend his own age for once.

Math could’ve gone better for Aiden, there was this weird guy at his table- Steven? Or Stanton? Either way he asked what happened to the boy’s eye. Which was strange since last time he checked he had both eyes.

English was annoying for Jacob Thrombey, a really chatty kid, Stanley, kept bugging him. Talking about how he “swore in homeroom you were wearing a blue shirt, not a sweater.” which caused Jacob to think, but then he remembered he hadn’t changed his clothes at all today. So this Stanley kid was just delusional.

Science was good for Jacob Barber and Bill Denbrough. The teacher had asked if they were twins, but Jacob explained that he’d been held back and that they were merely half-brothers. Which caused some whispering from the class, it wasn’t the first time either of them had experienced a class whispering about either of them though. 

Then the lunch bell rang, and the middle schoolers went to the crowded cafeteria to join their half-siblings.

“Can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m glad I have you guys here, today’s been fucking annoying.” Aiden admitted while all the boys were in the lunch line. “Oh, there you are!” A familiar voice called out to the boys.

“Syd, meet my new friend- oh shit.” Peter waved at the two people, smiling. The girl, who had reddish-brown hair, smirked while Stanley looked taken aback for a moment.

Jake tried to hold in a laugh, but failed. “Did one of you guys try making friends without explaining?” he snickered. “Wasn’t me.” Aiden grumbled, glaring at Stanley. 

“D-definitely wasn’t m-m-me.” Bill commented, the three looked at Jacob. “What? Don’t blame me, I haven’t talked to anyone all day. Except maybe to fight liberals.” Their faces dropped, but Jacob’s comment wasn’t the main concern as of right now. 

“Peter?” The four all questioned. The scrawny boy flushed red, “um, yeah, maybe. Hi Stanley.”

Stanley, who’d been trying to process all the events beforehand, had frozen in place. “Sorry about him, he’s probably rebooting or some shit. Talk outside?”  
The five all nodded after lunch was handed to them.

“So what you’re telling me is, you guys AREN’T evil clones coming to take over our city?” The siblings nodded to Stan’s question. “H-hey, wait y-your name’s Stanley, right?” Bill asked, “yeah, why? Do you think Stanley’s a dumb name? Because I could try changing it-” “My friend’s name is S-Stanley. You kind of look like him to b-b-be honest.” The auburn-haired boy interrupted.

Stanley sighed in relief, “like, how similar though?” Bill squinted his eyes. “Y-you actually look e-ex-exactly the same, um. Do you kn-know someone named Mike?” the curly-haired teen laughed, “nope, sure don’t. Maybe me and Stan are twins or some other weird shit.” “Wait, how o-old are you?” Bill wondered. 

“I’m seventeen, why?” Stanley answered, “oh, then y-you guys c-c-can’t be twins, Stan’s th-thirteen.” 

Meanwhile, Sydney, Jacob, Jake, Peter, and Aiden were all sitting in yet another awkward silence. “I think I’d rather be on trial for murder than listen to this conversation any longer” Jake admitted, “fuck, we’re never gonna get used to you saying that huh?” Aiden commented. “Nope.”

Syd’s mind was slowly processing now, the fact that there were five boys at this table and apparently only two of them were twins. And also, one of them is a murderer I guess?

She could not understand it at all. Which made Syd really angry, along with the chattering between Stanley and Bill.

_Where’s Dina? Is she still weirded out by the whole “blowing up your ex-boyfriend’s head” thing? Fuck. Why’d I come here with Stanley?_

“Do you think- oh shit what?” Jacob Thrombey looked down to find the table floating, Stanley looked over at his friend in disappointment. “Syd! I thought we said I could tell them!” The short-haired girl stopped after realizing what she was doing. 

“Sorry, tell us what exactly?” Aiden asked the two. “So um, Syd can control shit with her mind, pretty cool right?” The five boys all nodded. Stan whispered to his neighbour, “should we tell them about Bradley?” Syd shook her head.

“Wh-who’s Bradley?” the auburn-haired boy interjected. “No one.” The duo answered, in sync. “No, no. Go on, tell us about this “Bradley” guy.” Aiden insisted.

The two were sweating, meanwhile Aiden, Jake and Jacob were getting a kick out of their nervousness. Peter was silently apologizing to Stanley, and Bill decided to just continue eating.

Stan started his explanation. “So...Bradley’s this guy that-” “Died at homecoming! Um, yeah, not because of like- any supernatural shit, he just died randomly and since people think I killed him for some reason, haha, weird right?” Sydney interjected.

“You killed Bradley didn’t you.” Jacob Barber deadpanned. “What?! No! Didn’t you just hear what I said?!” “Yeah no, you totally killed him.” Jacob Thrombey commented.

The short girl flushed, “well don’t fucking yell it out!” “Don’t worry, like half of us are guilty of murder.” Peter reassured. “Well isn’t that so much better!” Syd snapped, “just out of curiosity, since there’s five of you, how much is that half?” the curly-haired teen questioned. 

“Raise your hand if you’ve murdered someone or have been accused of murder.” Jacob Thrombey ordered. Jake put his hand up first, clarifying that he wasn’t guilty. Then Bill put his hand up, justifying it by saying it was an evil multidimensional clown, which they all decided was a story for another day. 

After Bill, Jacob put his own hand up, “my dumbass cousin was the actual culprit though.” Everyone, again, looked to Peter, who slowly put their hand up. “In my defense, he did shoot me in the eye so we’re even?” “Peter, he’s dead. That’s definitely uneven.” Aiden was the only one who didn’t raise his hand.

“That’s way more than half!” Stanley gasped. “Eh, only one of us has actually done it though.” Jacob Thrombey noted.

So, this family really is just full of evil doppelgangers. How fun is that?

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's confused about the whole parent situation since I don't think I explained it well enough here it is: Bill was adopted by Sharon and Zack. Peter and Alan (Peter's brother) were abandoned by their mom when Alan was six, Alan knew about Peter's twin (Jacob Thrombey) but Jacob was adopted early. Andy Barber was in college and Jacob's mom said she couldn't afford to keep the baby so after him and Laurie figured it all out they decided to keep it. Aiden's father just straight up cheated, Laura also decided to stay and raise the baby, Mia is still the child of Laura and Richard. The reason Bill's mom says five other boys instead of four is because of Alan, who doesn't want to see his mom again.


End file.
